Storm Nightmare
by RainbowLighting
Summary: A huge storm has rolled over Equestria and is turning on & off like a light, with the help of a new princess, will she help the pones save the day.
1. 1: The Storm

h3 style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /h3  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
center style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 1 The Storm/center  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="indented" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Celesta isn't there anything you can do to stop this dreaded rain?!" Rarity asks Princess Celesta./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""BOOM CRASH" the thunder sounds its presents./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Rainbow why aren't you and the other pigasi doing anything!?" Rarity asks Rainbow Dash almost yelling at her./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well it isn't my fault that the clouds fight back with all there lighting and thunder Rarity." Rainbow Dash told Rarity who was more cunsernd with her mane./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Will you two just stop. Not even the Princess and I know what is causing this storm I mean it's like it's coming from the Everfreeforest because it's moving all by its self, but I can ensure you that we will find out what is causing this storm." Twilight told the girls with bravery in her voice./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Twilight is right we will find out who or what is causing this storm girls." Princess Celesta tells the girls./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Twilight I think I have a feeling who is causing this storm." Princess Celesta whispers to Twilight./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Who do you think it is Princess?" Twilight asked Celesta in a whisper./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I think it is Queen Thunder Hoof but maybe it might be one of her children." Princess Celesta tells Twilight in a whisper and with concern in her voice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"All of a sudden the storm stopped this arose question and concern to the ponies. As the six ponies walked home to ponyvill they saw a shadowy figure just standing there, so they walked up to the figure./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""H-h-hi I-I-I'm Twilight and this is Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Flutter Shy, and Pinky Pie. And you are?" Twilight asked shakily./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I am Princess Storm. (Lighting strikes and Thunder sounds)" she said with much volume in her voice./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""One question why are you yelling at us?" AJ asked her./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well I'm not trying to yell at you, but my mother says that you need to talk with that much volume in your voice for you subjects to listen to you I'm very sorry if it seemed like I was yelling at you I am" Princess Storm told the six girls./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh its ok Princess Storm we didn't know that you didn't mean to yell at us." AJ explained to Princess Storm./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Please call me Storm just Storm." Storm told the six girls./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ok Storm so are you one Princess Celesta's cousins or something?" AJ asked Storm./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No I'm not really." Storm told AJ./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh well do you know what was causing that storm Princess?" AJ asked./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Why yes I do, you see my mother she can control weather and things like that." Storm explained to the six girls./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""So who is your mom huh." Rainbow Dash so rudely interrupted and asked Storm communally./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well before you interrupted I was going to tell you." Storm told Rainbow Dash./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh sorry my bad." Rainbow Dash said./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ok don't feck out or anything like that ok so my mother Queen Thunder Hoof now remember don't feck out or anything like that ok." Storm told the girls./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""So let me get this straight so your mom is Queen Thunder Hoof, so your dad is like King Thunder Hoof and you're like royalty, then tell me why you aren't an Alicorn huh?" Rainbow Dash asked Storm./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh I am an Alicorn." Storm tells Rainbow Dash as she takes off her cape and hood to show her wings and horn, and spreads her wings to full size, and Rainbow Dash starts to sink down and puts her ears and her wings down./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh sorry for that Storm." Rainbow Dash tells Storm./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Its ok Rainbow Dash when I have my cape and hood on it hides my wings and horn but everypony makes mistakes every once in wile so it's ok Rainbow Dash." Storm tells Rainbow Dash./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sorry to interrupt but is there anything you can do to make you Mother stop sending out storms whenever she feels like it because rain water isn't wary good for my main and tail so if you can do something please do so before your Mother sends out another storm ok Storm?" Rarity asks Storm as she tosses her hair around./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well I would if I could you see my magic with weather isn't very good yet for you see I need to start small and move up to a large chunk of Equestria, and you see my mother can make one huge storm over all Equestria and I can only make one vary small storm in a room." Storm told the girls./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well I think we can help you with your weather magic I'm I right guys." Rainbow Dash said inspiringly./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well I guess so but I never studded storm magic before but I guess I can try." Twilight said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As they all walked over to the library Spike came screaming out./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Twilight Twilight there is a monster in the library." Spike told Twilight with fear./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As the girls walked into the library they saw little Nyx just sitting in the corner across the room reading a book./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Spike is this your monster?" Twilight asked Spike./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Y-y-y-yes Twilight." Spike told Twilight./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Spike Nyx is not a monster she is our friend. Ok now we need to help Storm with her storm magic come on Storm." Twilight said as the girls continued into the library./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You can do it Storm!" Rainbow Dash chanted on Storm as there was a small storm forming in the room getting larger and larger every moment./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As spike cowers in the corner a crash of thunder and a streak of lightning make Spike jump on Twilight's back with a loud scream./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Spike! Can you get off my back please?" Twilight asked Spike./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh and Rainbow Dash my dad isn't King Thunder Hove he's King Lighting mane." Storm whispers to Rainbow Dash./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As the girls take a brake Storm tells them about her mom/p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Girls so I think I know how to help with this so my mother is one of the ancients, the ancients are the Alicorns that ruled Equestria before the Princesses, so we need to look for some info on the ancients ok." Storm explained./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As the seven of them look throe the dozens of shelves Twilight yells to the girls./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey I found something." Twilight told them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Twilight brings a huge book covered in dust and the leather cover torn by age as Twilight flips throe the pages and stops on one page with the words "The Ancients" written largely at the top of the page./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well I think we're going to half to do a lot of reading." Twilight tells the girls./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Twilight reads aloud "Before the Alicorns who ruled Equestria there were the Ancients, the Ancients were Alicorns who ruled side by side there were four mane Ancients who ruled over all they were Queen Thunder Hove the ruler of the weather, King Tree Wind the ruler of the earth, Queen Solar Flare the ruler of the sun and day, and Queen Luna Moon the ruler of the moon and night. The tapestry of the ancients is the symbols of the four mane Ancients." The book reads./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Wow that was kinda boring." Rainbow Dash says./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well you wouldn't let me finish the rest of it Rainbow." Twilight tells Rainbow Dash./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Counting the story in the book "There wear more than four Ancients one of which was corrupted by her power and she became the Ancient of war even though there was none although the other Ancients tried to stop her then the mane four locked her away in the tallest and oldest volcano and became dormant as soon as she was locked away. The Ancients were to control all of their power even the seasons but as time wore on the four Ancients could not keep controlling everything and thus the season Ancients wear born they were Winter Ice the controller of Winter, Spring Breeze the controller of Spring, Summer Wind the controller Summer, and Fall Leaves the controller of Fall they controlled the seasons together and with this the Ancients made Equestria." Twilight finished reading the page./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Wow that's a lot of things stuffed into a book." Rainbow Dash exclaims./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well that was just the first page Rainbow." Twilight explains./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well now that we found out about some of the history of the Ancients I think now we better find the castle." Storm explains to the girls./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Castle?!" all six of them say at once./p  
p class="indented double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="double" style="color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px;""Why yes of course what do you think that my mom lives in a cloud and was sent to their wen the princess came, well she was sent to a cloud in the sky as all the mane Ancients wear sent to their representing symbols." Storm explains./p 


	2. 2: The Castle in the Everfree Forest

h3 style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /h3  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
center style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 2 The Castle in the Everfree Forest/center  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="indented" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ok I think its this way guys." Storm tells the six./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As the girls walk deeper and deeper into the Everfree forest a movement stops the girls in there tracks./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What was that!?" Twilight asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The bush was rustling like their was somepony in there, as Storm used her magic to pull out something or should i say somepony out of the bush, then Storm dropped her magic and a small filly dropped too, Flutter Shy flew over to catch the filly just in time and put the filly safely on the ground, The filly was crying and it looked like she has been crying for a wile./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Why are you crying little filly?" Flutter Shy asked the little filly in the sweetest little voice./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I-I-I-I w-was looking for my big sister and big brother the this huge pony started chasing me then I hid in this bush and the bush started scratching me and stabbing into me." the filly told Flutter Shy./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Do you have a name little filly?" Flutter Shy asked the little filly./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Y-yes its NightWing." NightWing told Flutter Shy./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm Flutter Shy." Flutter Shy told NightWing./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""NIGHTWING WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HEAR ALONE IN AT NIGHT!" Storm furiously asked NightWing./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Storm don't yell at her you need to be kind and sweet." Flutter Shy told Storm./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I can yell at her because she is my little sister." Storm told Flutter Shy./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh ok I didn't know Storm." Flutter Shy told Storm in barely a whisper./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Now NightWing ware Thundercloud is?" Storm asked NightWing./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No I don't sis, that's why I was looking for you guys." NightWing told Storm./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ok then NightWing but if you see him tell me ok." Storm told NightWing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Just then a dark blue stallion appeared further into the forest./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey you!" Rainbow Dash yelled towards the stallion as he starts to run off "Get back hear!" she yelled at him/p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Catch me if you can Pegasus." The stallion yelled back to Rainbow Dash./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Why the nerve!" Rainbow Dash yells as she starts to chase after him, as she is right above him she sees a glowing horn on his head and her wings clamp shut, as she falls AJ catches her and puts her down they both start after him./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Rainbow can you open your wings yet?" AJ asks Rainbow will chasing after the stallion./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No." Rainbow tells AJ. The stallion stops in a clearing and waits for them./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Good run girls." The stallion tells Rainbow and AJ sarcastically./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What is that sopost to mean!?" Rainbow asked the stallion/p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sorry I guess that I should introduce myself, I'm Thundercloud." Thundercloud exclaimed. /p 


	3. 3: Dark Rising

h3 style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /h3  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
center style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 3 Dark Rising/center  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What Thundercloud why wear you running away from us?" Storm asked Thundercloud./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well I was just seeing how fast these two can run and wasn't it fun." Thundercloud said almost sarcastically./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Really Thundercloud why wear you running from us?!" Storm demanded./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Your no fun sister of mine. Ok this is why I was really running from you, so you see mom is quite mad right now and i just dont want to get caught up it her storm of anger and that was why I was running from you and also I just waned to have some fun with them, dose that satisfy you sister." Thundercloud told Storm. As the nine of ponies walked endlessly in to the Everfree Forest fog quickly surrounded them. Wondering throe the fog without knowing where they were made it impossible to tell where the Castle was./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Are we their yet?" Rarity asked./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""For the thousandth time no, I don't really know where we are cus of all of this fog." Storm told Rarity. As the nine ponies walk farther into the fog Storm stops and moves her hoof around in the fog./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Guys we need to find a bridge." Storm told them./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What do we need a bridge for we can just keep walking till we find the castle heash." Rainbow Dash exclaimed and started walking forward but as she did she found that their was no ground beneath her hooves./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
center style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"~~~/center  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As she was falling she felt a tug on her tale and heard somepony screaming at her/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""RAINBOW DASH USE YOUR WINGS ALL READY I CANT HOLD YOU UP ANY LONGER SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO PLUMMET TO YOUR DEATH I SUGGEST THAT YOU USE YOUR WINGS AND FLY BACK UP HEAR RIGHT NOW!" Storm said demanding her to do as she said. As Rainbow Dash spreed her wings out and started flapping them she saw something move in the shadows./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""AAA guys I think something is down hear I saw it's shadow, I'm really starting to freak out now!" Rainbow Dash said fearfully./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Just keep flapping your wings and get up hear ok Rainbow." Storm told Rainbow. Finely Rainbow got out of the river's crevice./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ok so Rainbow you said you saw something's shadow right." Twilight asked Rainbow Dash./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ug yes I all ready told you guys." Rainbow Dash told the others./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm really sorry Rainbow Dash but I can't go off of just you seeing a shadow down there I really am sorry." Twilight told Rainbow./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped down to the ground after hearing what Twilight just said./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Really guys I think we should find that bridge now." Storm told everypony./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Um why don't we just fly over you got wings right." Rainbow Dash exclaimed./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Not everypony has wings Rainbow Dash." Twilight told Rainbow Dash. Just then Storm jumped on in./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well maybe i can cast a flight spell on everypony that cant fly." Storm said shakily./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""WELL JUST DO IT ALL READY!' Rainbow Dash commanded Storm. /p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well its not that easy you know Rainbow but i will try." Storm said. As her horn started glowing a midnight blue the magic started going thou everypony that didn't have wings and soon after they wear air born and started flying across the chasm with the low shallow river at the bottom./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Just don't look down it helps wen your a first time flyer." Rainbow Dash told everypony./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""OOH look at the pretty sparkly water." Pinkie Pie said not listing to what Rainbow just said. As soon as Pinkie Pie finshed talking Rainbow Dash quickly fasehoofed to what she said./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Pinkie what did I just say" Rainbow commandingly asked Pinkie Pie./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Something to do with looking down Dashie." Pinkie Pie replied to Rainbow./p 


	4. 4: Following A Dark Path

h3 style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /h3  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
center style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 4 Following A Dark Path/center  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="indented double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""UGH Pinkie that's...kinda what I just said but the point is that we're trying to get you guys over as quickly as we can." Rainbow Dash said as she started to fly over the trench with the others./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
center style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-size: 0.75em; line-height: 1.3em;""Turn back now..."/span/em a ere voice said beyond the trench/center  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="indented double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""W-w-who said that." Rainbow Dash yelled shakily./p  
p class="double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
center style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emspan style="font-size: 0.75em; line-height: 1.3em;""I am the guardian of the castle of the Storm..."/span/em the ere voice said beyond the trench/center  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p class="indented double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No need to worry Rainbow Dash its just the guardian it wont bite." Storm said to her friend./p  
p class="indented double" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Haha." RD replied to Storm./p 


End file.
